Songs
by Lemonhead28
Summary: This is a collection of songs from my iPod put on shuffle. The characters range from Lily and James to the Next Generation.


**A/N- I'm so sorry! I haven't updated my iCarly or Sisters Grimm story in a couple months. I'm having trouble finding ideas (LAZY). So I'm starting a new Songfics multi-chapter story for Harry Potter. I just put my iPod on shuffle and put character in them. Here we go! Please no flames; I would love advice, just not rude comments.**

**Song: **Change by Taylor Swift

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

**Summary: **It's the night during the Battle of Hogwarts before and after Voldemort gets defeated. It's their different perspectives.

**Rating: **T

**Words: **1,024

**Warnings: **Character Death, Angst, Relief.

**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through**

This is it. The final moments. Rubble flying everywhere. Shouts, moans, laughter, and the cries of family members fill Harry Potter's ears. Voldemort should have been killed a long time ago. _Vengeance _is all he's thinking. Too many people have died because of one man. _Mom, Dad, Remus, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Tonks. _Those names swarm in Harry's head over and over until their all he sees.

Hiding behind the invisibility cloak, he sees Molly bring down Bellatrix with a curse. _Thank God! _As much as Harry wanted Neville to be the one to murder Bellatrix, he's glad Ginny didn't get hit with any curses. _Ginny. _That one name makes Harry freeze and the temptation to run from under the cloak and save her grows stronger. But he can't. Not now.

This all ends tonight. Years of despair will end and Harry can almost smell the victory.

**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**

After Voldemort's dead, everything will change. Families will be reunited; muggle-borns will stop being persecuted against, but the odds may always flip. The Death Eaters thought they won, but nothing will stop the Order. There may have been no revolts, no uprisings, but here we are in Hogwarts fighting for people's lives. _Good always triumphs over evil. Doesn't it? _Harry thinks, his body pressed to the invisibility cloak. It's horrible watching our loved ones die. But this will be over soon. Tom Riddle will be no more. _Soon. _

**So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this**

Hermione Granger is terrified. The Order is outnumbered, Hogwarts had been ransacked, and friends are falling to the ground one by one. _This isn't a fair war. Voldemort's a twisted old man and it's….. _she stops and thinks. Even as the Order is dying, they are taking out Death Eaters almost as fast. The Order has an advantage though, Young People. Young people who can run fast, and who can jump and who don't have arthritis. The majority of the fighters for the Order are around 20 or younger. _The Death Eaters are older and have bigger numbers, but we're not scared easily._

Hermione shoots a glimpse at Ron Weasley. Her best friend, maybe even her boyfriend. He turns and looks at her the same moment she does. His eyes are saying, _We can do this. We're almost there. Keep fighting. _

She nods and turns away. No one can miss the smile on her face as she battles beside Ron.

**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah**

_Almost there, Almost there, _Hermione keeps chanting in her head as she throws rocks at Nagini. She knows that if she kills the snake, Voldemort will be human again, and Harry can finally kill him. If she has to sacrifice her life for it, so be it.

_Almost there, Almost there. _

**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight**

_BLOODY HELL! _Is all Ron Weasley can think when Harry accidentally kills Voldemort. It's all over. _IT'S ALL OVER! _ Everything they had ever worked for, some without even knowing it, has paid off right here, right now. The Order prevailed, but sacrifices had been made in this battle. He goes through the names that he remembers in his head. _Colin, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Fred…._ Ron stops.

Colin was their stalker, Remus was their mentor, Tonks was their humour, Lavender was his ex-girlfriend, and Fred…. Fred was his brother. _Fred, Fred, Fred…_ Fred's death has a huge impact on him and George. _Poor George. _Ron wants to murder the Death Eater who killed his brother so bad. _Soon._

All that matters right now is that he is alive and well. Hermione, the love of his life, is alive and Harry, his brother in everything but blood, is alive too. The Golden Trio ended up as Champions.

**It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah **

_Life. Love. Happiness. It's all here. _Harry Potter thinks on the 1st anniversary of the Battle. _Even though some couldn't be here with us today, there with us in our hearts. _ The people who did survive are plagued with the memories in their dreams some nights. But what atter is that Voldemort is gone forever.

_Forever._


End file.
